Oh, It Gets Worse
by HarleyD
Summary: Thor has his own punishment for Loki before anyone else can get theirs in. Nonsexual spanking, Just a slightly cracked out bunny that wouldn't go away. Not canon, but oh do I wish it was! COMPLETE, Oneshot, Spank


**Author's Note: **No redeeming value here, just something I found amusing. Kind of a crackfic, but mostly because you know Thor was just _dying_ to do this. Nonsexual spanking, just a bunny induced oneshot. :D

* * *

"If it's all the same to you… I think I'll have that drink now." He put his hands out harmlessly, having the nerve to grin.

"Loki!" Thor's voice thundered through the room and it shook Loki's calm, making him wince. He stormed forward and Loki could only lean back, looking for all the world like a child caught misbehaving.

"Thor, you had to know I didn't really-"

He reached him and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him to his feet and further into the room. After a moment's pause the other Avenger's followed him, not sure what he was going to do.

"You are nothing but a spoiled child!"

Oddly enough Loki's face was starting to look more frightened than it had been facing the Avengers, "Thor, please-"

At the determined look Thor gave him his armor almost appeared, shimmering into place but Thor gave him a rough shake and it disappeared. "You try to do that again and you will regret it."

Even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have been able to try right again, he was injured, he had no scepter and his magic was depleted, "Thor, what do you think-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Thor dropped into one of the chairs in the room, yanking Loki over his lap gracelessly. "You know what happens to spoiled children Loki, you received this punishment enough growing up!"

"You have got to be kidding me Thor, you can't be-" He was cut off as abruptly a loud slap filled the room, followed by another and then another.

The Avengers stood in shock as Thor held a squirming Loki over his lap, trying to comprehend that apparently… apparently the Asgardian was _spanking_ his brother.

Loki tried to wiggle off his lap, hands going back to try to block the blows, because really… this could not be more humiliating. Thor finally managed to grab his wrists, holding them up by his head, moving his legs to pin his and he was well and truly stuck. "St-stop!"

Thor didn't seem to be taking him seriously and the blows rained down in a consistent pattern and it was quickly going from simply humiliating to actually painful and his struggles got a little more insistent. "Thor, stop."

In the distance he heard one of the other's weakly offer up, "Is this… is this really appropriate?"

He didn't know which that had been but Tony's voice was clear and easy to identify, "I don't know about that… but it's entertaining as hell. I'm getting a scotch."

He renewed his struggle, trying to turn his head to bite Thor if need be. He had moved past trying to keep his dignity, his ass was starting to sting and he was being watched like he was some kind of show. "You're hurting me!"

"That would be the point Loki."

A voice more annoyed now than nervous, "We're wasting time, we should be bringing him in."

"Relax Captain Spangles, this is worth the wait."

It wasn't funny anymore, it really hurt and Loki struggled to pull away with each blow, unable to help the whimpers that were starting to escape. He had never dealt well with pain and humiliation well and was horrified to feel a tell-tale burning pressing behind his eyes, oh no, he wouldn't cry.

"Thor…" Desperate times call for desperate measures, "Brother please, stop before I…"

There was a bit of a commotion near the others and Natasha's voice carried over, "Uh, should we be… was that a threat?"

Thor knew his brother too well though and his voice was slightly amused, "No, not a threat."

The whimpers were getting longer, more steady, and starting to make Loki sniffle and he rubbed his face against his shoulder, yelping as a particularly strong hit nearly rocked him off Thor's lap. He couldn't fight the tears so desperately he pulled together all his magic and suddenly his armor was on, Thor cursing as his hand bounced off the metal armor.

His voice roared through the room, "I warned you!"

Before he could take triumph in that suddenly his cape was thrown over his head, tangling in his horns and he couldn't see. He was trying to twist out from under it when he realized Thor was _pulling down his pants._ "Thor!"

There was a choking sound from across the room, "Oh, I do not need to see that."

"I don't know, he kind of has a nice ass." And… he didn't even _want_ to know which of them that had been.

His thoughts were derailed as Thor's hand came down across his bare ass and he shrieked, it was so much more painful without the protective covering of his pants. He must look ridiculous, cape covering his face, one horn sticking out, the other horribly tangled. "Stop… stop… stop…" The words dissolved into sobs as Thor used more strength than he probably should, watching as Loki's ass turned a bright painful red.

He tucked his head into his shoulder, sniffling and crying on himself, his nose running. As least he couldn't hear if the others had anything to say over his own tears and the blood rushing in his head. He struggled to pull his hands free, "Brother, _please_."

It took him a moment to realize that Thor had stopped and he struggled to get off his lap, and without Thor holding him he tumbled to the floor in an undignified heap. He struggled to pull the cape from over his head, taking a moment to realize his pants were still pushed down around his thighs. He yanked them up, hissing as they pressed against his sore ass and glared up at Thor, even as his armor disappeared again, leaving him in normal clothes.

He looked much less threatening now, face red and snot covered, eyes swollen from crying… trying to subtly rub his sore ass. Thor only raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away, still sniffling.

"Well, that was… probably not what Shield had in mind for a punishment."

Thor looked down at Loki, "This was… personal." Loki looked up at that, scowling at the look on Thor's face. Okay… so maybe stabbing his brother hadn't been completely _necessary_, but it wasn't like it would have killed him anyways.

Tony clapped his hands, "Well come on, get him up, let's get some SHIELD issue bondage on him, and we got some Shawarma calling our names."

Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, and Loki just heard Rogers lean over to Clint to whisper, "Yea, remind me never to piss off Thor."

* * *

Silently they sat around the table in the Shawarma shop, it was in shambles but they had been nice enough to produce the Avengers some food and they were… maybe not enjoying, but definitely partaking in a hard earned meal. Good naturedly Thor turned with food in his hand, offering some out of habit to a bored looking Loki sitting in the chair next to him.

Loki had been in the middle of painfully shifting his weight on his abused ass but spared Thor a roll of his eyes. Didn't the dolt remember that he was muzzled?

Thor eyed the muzzle like he _had _forgotten and shrugged, turning back around to continue eating. He liked this Shawarma.


End file.
